Captured on her Flag
by baka1412
Summary: He got complains, and the death gives him ways to prevent those crime for happening.. And also ways to understand her hidden feelings, hilariously.. ConanxAi fic. -On Going-


**Main Title :** Detective Conan

**Title :** Captured on her Flag

**Author :** Baka1412

**Pairing/Characters**: Kudo Shinichi/Miyano Shiho – Conan Edogawa/Ai Haibara

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Clearly I don't own "Meitantei Conan", also "Kanojo ga flag wo oraretara (_**Gaworare**_)". Thank you for my evil-eyed** Onime (Oni-Hime)** for pointing out the _**Gaworare **_series_**, **_it's my first fanfic, hope it's not that horrible to begin with.

**Summary :** What if everything got an Event Flag; Murders, friendship, enemy, even Love &amp; Romance.

* * *

"Hai haii.. _Shinigami-sama_". She replied with her usual smirk.

The little detective seems annoyed by her mocking. "Oi Haibara, it's not like I wanted people to drop dead around me. The case just keeps following me everywhere".

"Personally, i got lots of complain if _Shinigami_ did exist"

"Careful what you wish for Kudo-kun, I don't think the death response well to complain". "And while we are on this topic, don't you think it's dangerous to pursue the culprit with just 2 of us?" She seems worried.

"It's okay Haibara, I got my tranquilizer watch on stand-by. Besides I already called Takagi-keiji, he should be arriving within minutes now. I can't let this criminal escape now. We just need to watch this stair; it's the only possible escape route".

True enough, it's an old apartment building and no one live here anymore. Lately, there has been a random stabbing case around the neighborhood, this time the victim weren't so fortunate to survive the fatal wound. They witnesses the culprit running away with bloody knife in his hand, and against the strawberry blond obvious complain, he run after the culprit to this place. Now here they are, on the 3rd floor trying to trap the culprit on their own.

"Are you sure leaving the victim is a good idea?"

"It's a fatal stab to the heart, Haibara… I've already checked her pulse and it's already too late, least I can do is call the police and ambulance." He gritted his teeth. "This guy is crazy, I read all the stabbing cases information and realize he didn't care about choosing his victim. If we don't catch this guy now, there will be another person life at stake".

"OUR life, you mean? Good god, I hope Takagi-keiji will arrive quickly..." Alerted by the sound of footsteps are getting closer.. "Kudo-kun, do you hear that?" She whispers to the boy beside her.

"Yeah... Stand behind me Haibara." He turns on his powered shoes &amp; tranquilizer watch.

"Careful Kudo-kun..."

"Watch out!" She screamed as a table was thrown at their direction. They dodge it in time, while the table crushes into the railing, breaking it.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE BRATS! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU THINK ME CAN BE CAPTURED BY LITTLE KIDS?"

It's the culprit getting frenzied seeing the one who after him was just elementary student. He charge down with knife pointed at them.

Smack! The powered soccer ball successfully hit the hand holding the knife... But the danger persist, the culprit ram his body into the little detective and lift the boy... strangling him by neck.

The strawberry blond can't do anything but watch she can't move... Being thrown to wall by an adult does lots of damage to her.

"Damn it, my consciousness ... fading… Must... Aim… "Trying to steady his hand, the boy finally succeeded to shoot the tranquilizer needle. It hits the mark between the culprit eyes.

"Let go of me!… Wait, oh no... No... It's not happening! "

Getting shot by tranquilizer, that big body lost its balance... Both of them fall behind the broken railing, it will just be an instant before they hit the ground.

"SHINICHII!" He heard a desperate scream from Haibara. That's the last thing he knows before all going black...

* * *

"Oi.."

"Wake up sleepy head"

Conan heard familiar voices... Wait, it's his own voice. He wakes up in a dark place, he can't see anything and yet he can see himself, another Conan Edogawa standing in front of him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Didn't I fall do… wait, AM I DEAD!?"

"Me? Geez, I thought you of all people should know me better than anyone... I took this form, your appearance, just to express the irony of it"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Now now, let's just be calm and take our moments together shall we? We have all the time in the world for a heart-to-heart session" He watches as that (Conan) smirked... But unlike Haibara usual smirk, he can easily tell this smirk have sinister feeling in it.

"And so I heard... You got some complains to me?"

-To be continued on Chapter II -

Pretty straightforward chapter, maybe, I'd appreciate and happy if you can review and give comments about my first fic.


End file.
